Midnight Lover
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: If Esther hadn’t been in the belief that she was in love with Abel, she might have realized what a wonderful man she had waiting for her before that passionate meeting at midnight. One shot.


DIS: I've only just finished volume three in this fandom, so don't freak if my data is lacking or whatnot. This is, after all, a new fandom for me. I think I can find myself expanding into it much, much more than my recent experimentations. Enjoy!

X

_Title: Midnight Lover_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: If Esther hadn't been in the belief that she was in love with Abel, she might have realized what a wonderful man she had waiting for her before that passionate meeting at midnight. One shot. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. Simple as that. _

_Notes/Warnings: One shot; first attempt at a Trinity Blood fic; Father Leon Garcia de Asturias/Sister Esther Blanchett a.k.a. Leon/Esther_

X

_Midnight Lover_

Father Abel Nightroad was a wonderful man, that much was admitted. He was kind, thoughtful, strong, and everything that Esther believed herself to not be. His moods varied, moving from carefree to serious in a snap. She never knew what brought on this change and never thought to ask, although she often pretended a conversation of it in her head. No matter what happened in her mind, however, she was certain that he would change the subject as quickly as his moods would change. She accepted that and let him be.

Inwardly, she wondered to herself how he would react if she told him that she believed herself to be in love with him. At times, she wondered if it was actually true. Yes, Father Nightroad was handsome and every other wonderful thing a woman would want in a man, but Esther always found herself to be in the way of things and more of a nuisance to him than anything else. She often felt she was a nuisance to Tres, as well, but the machine never thought so. His manner, although not human, was kind and soft in it's own mechanical way.

_I don't really have any friends, _Esther thought glumly as she leaned against the marble railing. Now a Sister of the Vatican, she was a stranger to everyone, feeling that she would be better off in some lone church where she could humbly sing with other nuns. At least then she would have friends. Everyone _here_ possessed power of great strength – certainly nothing she felt she had – and had labeled her as an "overachiever," something she resented and was saddened by. _They don't want to be friends with me and I cannot bring myself to act kindly towards them. _Strengthened by this resolve, Esther straightened with a determined expression upon her face before slumping just as soon. _Why do I even give myself false hope? I can never be as good as them and wish just _one_ of them would be my friend..._

"Did I leave my senorita in such a state?" A masculine rang out, startling her from her thoughts. Clutching where her heart was, she spun around and let out a pleased exclamation at seeing Father Leon Garcia. It had been awhile since she last saw him and despite only knowing him for a brief time, she enjoyed his easy company.

Letting out a cry of pure joy – one that she was sure wasn't allowed by the Sisters – Esther skipped to him and stopped in front of him, her face glimmering with happiness. Even for only a moment, she would be able to see a friendly face with no deceit. His once-grave expression turned into a similarly bright one and with the boldness that was so like Leon, he gathered her against him and nuzzled her head. "Father, I had wondered when I would see you again!"

"And I wondered if you had forgotten our date!" He chirped in his cheerful tone. Esther did not see the glint of concern in his eyes as he looked her over. When Leon had arrived, he watched with some curiosity as she had stared over the railing with a dismal expression, suddenly look the opposite, and then return to her earlier emotion. He was more than pleased, of course, when his appearance had brought her orgasmic joy. (Well, that was _his_ preferred term and he would hold to it.) "After all, our first wasn't that great with all the vampires attacking us and you're two wanna-be lovers barging in."

Here Esther gawked at him with a crimson face.

"I came to give my report," he continued on blithely, ignoring her expression, "but now that I am done and have no orders, I should be more than glad to keep you company." He gave her a grin that was almost lecherous, but not quite. And even if it were, Esther wouldn't notice, being more than just innocent. "_Sooo_...What do you say, senorita?"

"I say..." Esther slowly said, a smiling lighting her features, "that it is a great idea, Father!"

"Ah, good! But no more of that damn 'Father' stuff, got it? I won't be having you be formal with me." He gave her a charming grin, demanding gently, "You'll have to call me 'Leon' or you can give me a pet name, if you want..."

"Um..." She blinked. "How about Boo-Boo?" Now _he_ was the one who blinked.

"...Well...Not in front of anyone else." She laughed and Leon felt that the Esther he had fallen in love with when he stopped her in that alley had returned. He felt that the "joker man" (formally known as Abel Nightroad) was the reason for her depression. He doubted the robot (Tres) would do anything that wasn't programmed in him to do. In any case, Leon was determined to beat off any man in line in order to be the first with Esther. And she would choose him. He believed it to be so.

X

Abel glanced discreetly and cautiously over his shoulder. The appearance of Father Garcia shouldn't have surprised him, but Esther's constant companionship to the man and their too-familiar touches caused him to be a bit irritated with them. He wasn't precisely sure why. He had no reason to be. Esther was not only just his partner, but far too young for him. It was apparent that she saw him as more of a fatherly figure anyway. Many times he found he preferred himself in that light. He confessed there were times when she talked closely with Tres and _especially _now when she and Leon were buddy-buddying that he found jealousy coming easily to him.

Yes, he was jealous at the moment, and he had no explanation for _why_.

Abel blinked, startled when Leon's gaze touched his. The other male's eyes narrowed in warning and a bit of arrogance. Smirking in Abel's direction, he turned and continued to talk merrily to Esther with his arms draped over her shoulders in a more-than-companionable way.

The fire inside him raged on because of the hidden challenge.

_Why do I care? _Abel demanded of himself, turning completely from what he deemed to be a happy couple. He had no idea that Esther's feelings, although gradually being pulled towards Leon (and had been pulling towards him since she first met him), were not what allowed Leon to touch her in such a way. In fact, it was just in her nature to be cuddly. God only knew how more cuddly she would be if she coupled with a man.

_I have not allowed myself to love for years, _he ranted in his head, _not since Catrina turned me away ten years ago. And Esther is not the practiced woman Catrina was and is. _His argument was waning. _She is very smart, though, and beautiful..._ He sighed to himself. _Why am I even arguing the point? _He paused. _I would prefer her as a daughter to a lover. She is such a sweet thing. _He glanced once more at Leon and Esther, this time Sister Kate was there, her and Leon ragging on each other. Esther watched on with an amused grin. She saw him and waved for Abel to join them, jumping up and down in pure happiness. _I suppose I can't ignore her invitation..._ He willingly went, but not with as light of heart as it appeared.

X

At sunset, Esther left and soon Abel followed, but not in the same direction. Leon was inclined to eat some dinner, as well, and enjoyed the food as it settled at the bottle of his stomach. Typically, he would enjoy female entertainment after dinner, but it hadn't been so in the five months he had known of Esther. He let that habit die, keeping his smoking, and going about with his life as though nothing was missing.

And nothing was. Just _someone_.

That problem had been solved when he returned here. He would be grieved when he would leave Rome again (and leave Esther in the process), but he was a strong man and was prepared for such a thing. Needing time to deliberate over that, and calculate over how soon said thing would occur, he left down to the beach, letting his boots sink pleasantly into the sand.

The object of his thoughts was miraculously wandering around herself that night, although she was settled a few feet from the water when he came upon her. Clearly surprised, Esther raised her head and stared up at him in wonderment. By the look in her eyes, he concluded she had been searching privacy to think, just as he had.

"...Leon." Esther was aware that she had breathed, rather than spoke, his name and felt her shoulder flinch slightly. It was hard for her now, after the revelation that she recently discovered, to speak or look upon this man lightly. He was every bit as wonderful looking and sounding as when she first met him. His dark hair was tousled, his white shirt parted to reveal the soft curls and tan muscles of his chest. His eyes were clear and his mouth set in a faint smile of welcome. Yes...He was an easy person to like.And, sadly, to love.

She gave her love to everyone very willingly, but she knew when she was actually _in love_ with someone and that was how it was with Leon. It wasn't the same with Abel, she noticed, but more powerful. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go, to only hold onto what was safe and warm. Abel, who she had believed was her friend, wasn't as open as Leon, nor as loving and caring, as she knew he was.

Having realized what her feelings were for this Ax Enforcement Officer, she had set out to the beach in order to make sense of why her heart was throbbing for him. Belatedly, she came to see that trying to make sense of love was useless and a waste of her time. Nonetheless, she now had a truly private moment with Leon Garcia and the silence that befell them wasn't awkward or thick in the least. It was almost...comforting.

He settled down beside her and they never said a word for nearly an hour, watching the waves slip up towards the beach, the reflection of the moon breaking by the moving of the soft water. At length, Leon asked, "Tell me, senorita. Why is it that you were so sad today? A frown does not look good on your face." He brushed her lips with his fingers as he said it. A tingle of awareness shot through her, but she faithfully ignored it, turning to the question instead.

"I was feeling lonely," she replied quietly, tipping her head down, unwittingly drawing her chin into his hand and her lips to the dry warmth of his skin. "Nobody likes me here; I am too weak and they think I am an overachiever when all I am trying to do is my best." The tears from earlier that she had locked away drew into her eyes. "I wanted a friend so bad, Leon, and..." She drew her eyes up to his face, her mouth trembling. "And you..." She couldn't say much more, so overwrought by her emotions as was she. With a tender smile of understanding, Leon gave a nod and embraced her in a way that wasn't the same as his teasing, lightly affectionate hugs. This one was full of words that couldn't be spoken, love that she never saw before, and every warm feeling that existed in this man. She drew away slightly, bringing her eyes to his in what she knew was surprise.

He really was the man she had fallen in love with.

And Leon apparently was thinking the same of her, because as her lips parted to speak, his eyes narrowed and he swept down and kissed her softly on the mouth with the passion she was never fortunate enough to witness. She let the velvet silk of his tongue find hers and melted against him, her arms moving about his neck so her fingers could become entangled in his ebony locks. She was more than willing to lie down beneath him and let him kiss her: on her mouth, on her neck, on her shoulder – anywhere he wished. But he had some decency left, despite his clear arousal and his usually lecherous nature.

"You'd lose," he said with a smirk that matched his eyes, "your holy virgin powers if we went further, now wouldn't you?" She blushed, but only nodded, too shy to do much else. He let out a laugh and picked her up, settling her petite form on his shoulder and loping back towards the great place where they slept. "I'll sleep with you tonight, senorita, and tomorrow..." He paused, hesitating. "Tomorrow, would you request a partner change from Cardinal Sforza? I don't come here often, so..." He trailed off meaningfully and Esther looked down to smile at him.

"Yes," she agreed, "but after I speak with Abel, first." He grinned back and bounced her a bit on his shoulder and she let out a squeal, nearly toppling backward.

X

"...I see...," was all Abel trusted himself to say. What else was there to say? "I wish you happiness"? "Be careful not to get pregnant"? He had no words to this decision of hers, but knew, deep down, that it was right. He knew it was fair enough. He had nothing to give her in the means of love and affection like Leon could. For as Leon's lecherous ways gave way to _other_ females, there was no doubt he would like to turn those ways towards Esther. Abel could give protection, advice, and friendship. (And barely even that.) He wanted – so dearly did he want – to tell her to stay, but he had seen how unhappy she'd been of late and knew she needed a better friend than himself and a lover was both friend and affectionate other.

So it was to be and he had to learn to accept it.

"You have done so much for me, Father," Esther softly said, turning her eyes from his, almost in an ashamed manner. "Both you and Father Tres have. I could not thank you both with anything less than my life."

"I trust Father Garcia will not allow that," he managed.

"No," she agreed with a fond smile, "I shouldn't think so."

He was beginning to feel tense.

"Perhaps...Perhaps you and Tres could – "

"Thank you for thinking of it, Miss Esther," Abel said, touched, "but we are better here. Leon likes to travel and I can see that you would prefer to be traveling than stuck here. Miss Catrina will no doubt consent to this change. I only hope that you will not forget us here, Esther."

"Never," she assured, "never."

_Finis_

X

DIS: I honestly could think of no ending to this. And if you thought this was crappy, well, let me remind you I'm only on the third volume and this is my first time writing a fic in this fandom. In any case, please leave a review (whether it be critical or not.) Ciao!


End file.
